Gundam 06
by FireNeiko
Summary: All you've ever believed in: gone. All you've ever trusted: gone. All you've ever held dear: threatened. Enter the world of a girl bent on revenge for her dead brother. But will she go as far as to create the biggest war the Earth & its colonys have ever


This is set as if Endless Waltz never happened. I know that sounds weird but it's the only way this will work. Also I am aware that I am changing some things around. Do not remind me. I am already aware of that fact. So there you go. This chapter basically just sets the norm before the story really kicks off. Hope you like! I think I'll be very proud with this story after it finally done. (Its gonna be long...)

-FireNeiko

-

-

-

Ch.1 

-

-

-

(Colony Cluster L2) 

"Duo Maxwell, how long have you been on that damn phone?"  
  
_'Ah, here it comes.'_ Duo thought to himself as he braced for impact. Hilde entered the room with a peeved look and a tapping foot. "Hey Babe, say hi to Quatre." Duo avoided her look and pressed the receiver to her ear hastily before she could say anything farther.  
  
"Duo Maxwell don't you dare walk out of this room! Hi Quatre, how are you?" She switched tones quickly. An annoyed tone for the braided moron, and a sweet disposition for the lovely blonde she hadn't seen in months.  
  
All the while, Quatre had been sitting listening to their argument over the phone, chuckling silently to himself. Those two always acted like that and he found it quite amusing. Truth be, told it was quit cute. "Every things fine on this end, but it sounds like you'll be gnawing Duo's ear off soon." He laughed again.  
  
"Yeah you said it." She yelled once more. "Maxwell, get your sorry ass back in here! So what were you saying?"  
  
"Every things pretty ok over here. I've got a meeting to go to soon so I'll leave you to Duo. Tell him I said bye."  
  
"Will do, that is if he can still hear when I'm done. Tell Dorothy I said Hi! "  
  
"I will."  
  
Click  
  
Duo tried once more to slink out of the room before Hilde could notice him. He was in big trouble for talking to golden boy for so long. It costs a lot to talk to people on L4.  
  
"So how long did you say you've been on the phone?" Hilde gave him a sly look out of the corner of her eye as she hung up the receiver and placed it and it's cradle back where it belonged on the counter by the computer.  
  
The braided one laughed uncomfortably and inched toward the door. "Only like 3 hours..."  
  
"Only 3 hours you say? Do you know how much it costs to talk to L4 for just 30 minutes?"  
  
"$20, I know..." Just a little farther...  
  
"No it's not." Hilde turned around gracefully so she was fully facing him and gently bent down to handle a stack of papers on the coffee table, slowly thumbing through them looking for a receipt for one Mr. Scott who recently bought a hunk of metal out of the scrap yard.  
  
"It's not?" Duo was calmed by her sudden non-violent attitude and relaxed ever so slightly.  
  
"It's $30 ever 30 minutes. A dollar a minute. They uped it last month." Hilde didn't look up from her paper work and waited quietly for his reaction.  
  
His confident expression faltered. "Oh my Gowd, that's expensive! How in the world are we going to pay that off? That's like...$180 right there!"  
  
"I don't know how you're going to pay it." She walked with a slow loop pasted him and out to the small living room. With a side not: Gotta clean up today.  
  
Duo stopped in the middle of his following tracks. "Whoo, Whoo, Whoo. You mean _'we'_ right, babe? I mean you don't seriously expect me to pay that all by myself, do you?" he gave a worried laugh.  
  
No Answer.  
  
"Babe......?"  
  
Hilde didn't look up from her papers. "T'was your phone call, was it not?"  
  
'Ok, that's not fare! We've always split the bills 50/50. I help pay for you freakin' long phone calls!"  
  
The blue haired German delicately dropped the pile of papers on the coffee table with a loud thud and waltzed back toward the gawking braided wonder. Oh, it was fun to taunt him. "But my calls don't cost $180!" She yanked his braid causing his head to jerk back in pain.  
  
"Ok, that's it, game on!" She knew that was a risky move but she just couldn't resist. He was really cute when he was mad. And she particularly liked their little 'War Game'.  
  
She ran out to the long hallway try desperately to escape before he could get her in reach. But it was too late as he speed down the hall after her, not so gracefully pouncing upon her, sending them both to the ground laughing. Soon began the tickly fest. The halls erupted with her laughter as he relentlessly attacked her.  
  
"All right! All right! I'll help you pay for it!" she laughed out loud gasping for breath between giggles.  
  
"Good." He stopped his assault and sat up leaning ageist the wall, waiting for her to do the same.  
  
"So what in the world were you two talking about that took you 3 hours anyway?" Hilde asked nonchalantly crawling back down the hall to retrieve her fallen beret, brushed it off and returned to his side and proceeded to fiddle with the hem awaiting his answer.  
  
Duo hesitated. "Nothing much. Just catching up. You know I haven't seen him in ages."  
  
Hilde sensed the uncomfortable pause in his sentence but paid it no mind. Their conversation soon took on to other things, like the Mr. Scott that was supposed to come pick up his scraps an hour ago, and the cat scratching at the window that did not belong to them.  
  
His mind seemed clear through their conversation but there were still things gnawing at the back of his head. Like the true reason Quatre had called. He had contacted all the pilots, according to him. All but Heero. But if he could find Relena, Heero wouldn't be too far away. You know how that goes.  
  
But the message still bugged him. It wasn't enough to be a serious threat, but if it grew even a little, if they got a decent leader or got organized or anything, it could spell disaster. But the problem lies with in the problem. No one know what they are after, if they are after anything.  
  
All in all, it just didn't add up to an explosive number. It wasn't a threat and probably wouldn't become one.  
  
But it still left a bitter taste in his mouth.

-

-

-

"Miss Relena, this way please. The conference is waiting for you." The petite brunet ushered the former world's queen into a small office room where several other representatives were waiting for her arrival. After Relena announced her apologies for being late, she turned about to close the door behind her, where the young brunet was doing the same.  
  
"I like your earring." Miss Relena whispered to her before closing the door in between them, leaving her to her meting and leavening the brown haired youth to wait for the meetings end in the hall.  
  
The girl was a little taken aback by her comment, as the Queen of the World gave her a girlish smile and when on about her duties. _'So she's still just a kid at heart. Noticing little things like that.'_ The girl thought to herself, gently shacking her head back and forth and went on about her business, thumbing through the papers on her clipboard. Lots of papers is what comes with being the Peacecraft's secretary, even if it was only for as long as she stayed in this city.  
  
Her heals clicked as she walked down the marble hall. Her long shinny hair flowing behind her in it's little ponytail that she was required to wear in this dreaded uniform. She wore a blue suit with a high color and gloves. The Peacecraft foundation had given it to her to wear while escorting Miss Peacecraft around to her many meetings. It was like the Peacecraft royal attire. It was an honor to where such a garment, but my Gowd it was hot.  
  
Her hair swayed back and forth as she took each step down the echoing hall. She had rather long hair. It came down past her waist. Most people thought it to be unprofessional, but to her it held her past, she hadn't cut her hair since-  
  
"Miss Scarlet, may I see you in my office for a moment please?" the head chairman, the secretary for another representative and 20 year her senior, asked. She had sandy blonde hair and on her ear's she wore large pearls. The essence of age.  
  
Oops. It was her own ear that had gotten her in trouble this time, she soon realized.  
  
Mrs. Smith walked ahead of Miss Scarlet to a little room of to the side of the hall, expecting her to follow. That must be her office.  
  
Upon entering a strong sent of old perfume hit Miss Scarlet, and Mrs. Smith took a seat behind her desk.  
  
"Miss Scarlet, could I please as you to take out the repulsive earring of yours? It's positively unprofessional."  
  
"I cannot tack it out ma'am. I just got it pierced. I can't take it out for another 4 weeks." She fiddled with her earring that settled on her right ear.  
  
"Why on earth, a professional as yourself, would you get the cartilage pierced. It makes you look like a rebellious teenager."  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am, but I can not tack it out." She continued to fiddle.  
  
"Well than cover it up with that ridiculously long hair of yours than."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Anything else?"  
  
"No you may leave."  
  
And so she did. Unable to survive the fumes any longer. Her so fought over earring seem relatively nourmal, exept for the fact that she only had it on one ear. In the other lay a simple silver ball. But on her right ear, there was adimond in her lobe and dangling under it was a feather, a metal one mind you, not a real one. Now that doesn't seem so bad but attached to it with a fine chain was an ear cuff that gently looped around the top of her ear. Below it dangled a similar silver feather. Attacking to two was a thin silver chain that hung off the side and mimicked the curve of her ear. It did look like something a rebellious teenager would wear, but then again she was a teenager. It was what Miss Relena had said about it that suprized her. Most people of the governmental class disapproved of such things like that.  
  
Of couse she didn't have to deal with that for much longer.  
  
**"Tower to Scarlet. Do you read?"** A small voice rang in her right ear.  
  
"Hai. Commence opperations." 

-

End of ch.1 

-

(A/N: Yeah ch.1 done! I have that earring that Scarlat has. Its very cool. I hope that everyone got that the earring was a transmitter. 

p.s. Scarlet is going to have a lot of names, so I'll keep you informed about that. Her real name isn't Miss Scarlet. Just know that in truth her real name is Zara. Just so you know. Hope you like this. I know I did. Now back to write some more White Shadows. )  
-FireNeiko


End file.
